Broken Way
by iwannabeavamp
Summary: What made her mum go haywire and run off, leaving Bella to pick up the pieces that she broken and left behind. What are the secrets that the Hospital are hiding, and who's the doctor that seems to care for her more than he should
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I sat on my bed as my mother rushed around my room, her hair falling out of the once perfect bun, her cheeks flushed as she grabbed anything she could reach, I hugged my knees to my chest as silent tears rolled down my cheeks, the door was still open and I could almost still hear the smashing pots and then scream and soft thud, I wouldn't go down there, I couldn't. I was scared about what I would find.

The mood in the house had changed dramatically in the short space of 5 minutes, my dad had come home late again from work and had missed dinner, my mother had just sat at the table until he came in and when he did she quietly asked me to go upstairs, I quickly obliged and sped up the steps and closed the door behind me, into my mum and dad's room. It started off as small talk and mumbling but then quickly changed into screaming and shouting and the nothing. Bringing us to now.

I looked out of my window as I tried to ignore the quick pants of my mother speeding around the room, shoving things into an already full bag. She turned around and then froze when she saw me, tears gathered in her eyes as she rushed to kneel next to the bed and clasped my face in her shaking and sweaty palms, her thumbs gently swept across my cheeks wiping away the tears.

"Bella you need to be strong ok? Please , I'm going away for a while, but don't worry I'll come back promise, please don't tell anyone of what happened tonight ok, you saw and heard nothing, the police are on their way and I need to go, say that I was never here, and please do not go downstairs until they get here, please!" Her hands had tightened around my face and she was shaking me slightly, her hands released my face and then continued down to wipe across her pant leg, she leant down to kiss my forehead before grabbing her hand and rushing to the door, taking one last look with a small smile on her face she then left the house.

Looking towards the window, I heard the rumble of the car turning on before pulling out and screeching down the road. Not soon after the sound of police cars was heard.

My head shot up, no. Whatever my mum must have done couldn't have been so serious that the police had to come, untangling my legs from the bed sheets , I unfolded my legs before sprinting down the stairs rushing into the kitchen where my mum and dad were both last seen together.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

No.

My breathing seemed to slow down, oh god please no, sinking to my knees , I pushed myself back against the wall, everything around me blurred out of focus, the sound of the police banging faded away, reaching my arm forward, I placed my hand on the floor and then proceeded to lift it to my face. No.

I couldn't face it any more, the sobs in my chest ripped through me and the tears fell down my face once again like a waterfall, the small drops dripping onto the floor.

I screamed as loud as I could as I stared into the empty open eyes of my father. A ghost of a frown on his face. My vision was blurring as I continued to stare, the muffled of voices and shouting surrounded me as I sat on the floor, my bloodied hand out stretched in front of me.

A set of large hands gripped onto my shoulders, lifting me off the ground, everything was going in slow motion, the man had lifted me into a bridal style, pressing my head against his chest, I gripped onto his shirt lifting my head to look over his shoulder looking through the kitchen door, a pale hand was the only thing that I could see.

Everything snapped back into reality and I squirmed in the man's arms, I lifted my arm up as if I was trying to grab the hand, I screamed and shouted as I was taken out of the house, my arm still outstretched.

The neighbours had come out to see what was going on, their hand covering their mouths, but I ignored them, I wanted to go back, I want to see my dad, but the man holding me didn't give up and held me, before placing me on the bed of an ambulance and strapping me in.

I gave up.

It's too late.

I rolled my head to the side, the burning white light above me stopped me from giving up, instead i stared at the greying wall next to me.

My eyes clouded over in blackness and shut. Closed.

Hopefully for forever.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV Chapter two The sound of beeping rang through my head as I rolled under the covers, reaching my hand out I tapped the wall next to me looking for the alarm clock which is usually on the bedside table of my room. Strange, someone must have moved the table, opening my eyes I gasped and shot out of my bed, everything from the day before rushed into my mind.  
Curling my legs up into my chest, tears began to rush down my cheeks, why am I here? This wasn't supposed to happen like this, my chest began to tighten as more sobs broke through. The beeping next to me sped up. Looking up I realised that I didn't want to be here anymore, standing up I ripped the wires that were attached to my arm and pushed open the doors, looking out I stepped into the deserted hallway, my heavy breathing and the soft tabbing of my feet on the ground, a small dripping ran steadily and I looked down, the place where the IV once was had been opened when I had ripped it out leaving a gash on my arm, memories of the night before filled my head.  
The cold floor hurt my feet as I ran to the left, down the hall way, the long beep could be heard from the room that I once occupied, shouting began to get closer, pushing my legs to run faster I pushed through the double doors, running into a nurse with a cart.  
"Excuse me madam but you shouldn't be running in the hospital. And your arm is bleeding, are you alright do you want me to get someone to look at it?"  
Turning around, I shook my head as fast as I could, " No, no no no, I'm perfectly fine, I-II I just need to get out of here, I don't want to be here, just leave me alone please!"  
I backed away from the nurse who was slowly taking steps towards me, her arms were outstretched in a sort of 'I come in peace' gesture. The shouting was closer now and I need to leave now, but the nurse was in my way and the only way out was behind her, I'm going to have to push her out of the way, not that I want to do that but it's the only choice that I have left.  
Running forward, I caught the nurse off guard and shoved her to the side, she gasped and tried to reach for me but I was too far away.  
"Nurse grab that girl now! She needs medical attention and is not to be out of bed!" A man's voice echoed through the hallway as I ran towards the door. My breathing was coming in short pants and my hospital gown was stained with the blood coming from my arm. Pain was travelling through my legs as I pushed them harder, but they had another idea and began to slow down. No. I don't want to be here, I need to go now. Looking around I realised I was in the reception. Good. I took a step forward only to be wrenched back by two strong arms wrapping around my waist. What, no. Thrashing around I tried to pry the arms of my capture from around my waist, only for them to tighten and lift me off the ground.  
"shhhh, it's alright, just come back to your room and we'll discuss everything there, there is no need to panic we won't hurt you, I promise." I was now being carried in the all familiar bridal style, peeking up through my hair which had fallen across my face in my attempt to escape, I stared into the golden eyes of a young blonde haired doctor.  
I whimpered as he gently moved me back down the hallway, I hadn't realised up until now how cold he was, like he had been standing in a industrial sized freezer before coming to get me, the coolness helped to sooth my aching arm as he gently place me back on the bed in my room.  
Taking my injured arm he quickly cleaned and bandaged up the cut whilst I watched silently, I didn't move until he pick up my uninjured arm, confused I tried to pull it back but he had a firm grip on me, he looked up after noticing my distress.  
"Don't worry, I'm just going to put the IV back in your arm, we can't have it in the injured one so it's going to have to be this one." Smiling at me, he place the IV back in my arm.  
After making sure that I was comfortable, the doctor pulled up the chair from the other side of the room up next to my bed, somewhere whilst getting the chair he had also picked up a folder that was thick, I'm guessing that is my medical records, I'm not surprised really, at least once a week I would be enjoying a trip to the hospital due to my clumsiness. I turned my head to stare out of the window, it was raining outside and the only sounds that could be heard in the room was the soft patting of each individual drop hitting the window, the steady beeping coming from the machine next to me, showing my heart rate and the soft breathing of me and the doctors. "My name is Doctor Cullen but you can call me Carlisle, now I know that you have recently just had a traumatic event occur in your life but we need to go over what happened and where you want to go from here, you seem to have PTSD, do you know what that is?" Still facing the window I nodded my head, he must have seen my answer as he continued telling me what was written in the folder. "Well then, there is many ways that can cure this if you were to say, a mild case would only need medication but your case seems to be a bit more severe, you've been having flashbacks and nightmares am I correct?" , I nodded my head to his question, the rain seeming more interesting right now, "There are many people out there you know, Bella, they can help you get through this."  
My anger was getting the best of me as I clutched onto the cloth of the hospital gown, taking deep breathes I turned my head towards Dr Cullen, I refused to call him by name, I was here and medical purposes, I didn't even want to be here. "Dr Cullen, there must have been some sort of misunderstanding, I don't need to be here, I don't need to talk to someone, I'm perfectly fine, I just want to go home. Please." I begged the Doctor.  
"Bella this is the signs of PTSD, you are easily you are avoiding being involved in any sort of activity, you are denying even having this, please let us help you."  
"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!"  
I curled my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them, my hands had reached up to grip onto my hair, pulling at it. I didn't mean to shout at him, I just want to go home, I want to be where I feel safe. I must have been mumbling the words that I was saying because the next thing I know is a hand is being place on my shoulder, the coldness made me flinch away but the hand stayed there. Another hand came and pried my hands away from my hair.  
"Bella, you can't go home, do you remember what happened last night?" , of course I remembered what happened last night, I was there, I saw the look in my mother's eyes as she fled, I saw the pale hand on the floor that belonged to my father, with his own blood surrounding him ," Bad question I know but I needed to be sure, you can't go back, your house is surrounded by police, it's a crime scene."  
There was a knock at the door and the Doctor called for whoever it was to come in,  
"Mr Cullen, the police are here, they want to take Miss Swan down to the station.  
My breathe caught in my throat, they're going to find out. 


End file.
